


Blind for your love UF!sans/ reader

by SansSimp20019



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Rough Draft, Tags May Change, Toxic Relationship, Violent, not a love story tbh, old draft, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansSimp20019/pseuds/SansSimp20019
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGSELF HARMDOMESTIC ABUSE/ TOXIC RELATIONSHIPETCYou loved him. He was your lover. When did things go wrong? Why did it have to be him? I love him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blind for your love UF!sans/ reader

**Author's Note:**

> i found this old draft on my computer and decided to post it. uh i will continue if asked and will gladly take suggestions for this book. sorry for the grammar errors was to lazy to fix them. THIS IS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT CONCEPT so its not permeant

THIS IS A OLD ROUGH DRAFT. WILL REDO LATER.

It was another late night, sitting on the couch waiting for your _beloved_ boyfriend to return home. You have become used to this cycle. Sans. Oh how you had fallen head over heels for him. You never really understood why. Maybe it was his charm? Maybe your just attracted to bad boys. 'Well he is funny..', you think to yourself. You smile just for a second before a frown overtakes your features once again. You glance at the clock. It's 12:58 am. Sans still isn't home. Is he seeing other women? Or is he at the bar? Maybe visiting his brother. When Sans drags in he goes straight to bed. You never spend anytime together anymore. Sans truly has changed.... He isn't the bonehead I fell in love with anymore. Heh. You think back to when you first met.

* * *

It's a cold night outside. And of course I have to walk home. I sigh then I start on my long walk home. I pull my phone out open Snapchat. Distracted I bump into a solid. I fall to the ground with a thud. I look up and notice that wasn't a light post or something of the likes, it was a huge skeleton monster. And boy did he look pissed. "I am so sorry sir!", I apologize to the monster. He watches me closely me for a moment then he visibly relaxes. He sharp toothed smile dropping a bit. "it not a problem sweets. are you ok?", he crouches down to me and looks me over. I must have tensed up because he immediately backed away. "No no you're fine sir. I'm not scared, I'm sorry if I offended you. Also I think I'm fine." He hums," glad ta hear it." He stands back up and offers a skeletal hand to me. I grab his hand and he helps me up. He then smiles genuinely, "the names sans. mind if i get yours doll?" I blush at his nicknames. Does he call everyone sweet names? "My names Y/n L/n. It's a pleasure to meet you Sans. His sharp smile once again falls. "there's no need to be so formal. its kinda weird actually." I smile nervously," I'm sorry. Heh. I don't usually talk to strangers much." He rolls his eyelights. "we ain't strangers anymore. did you miss our introductions?" Wow. Isn't he a smartass. "so do ya want to maybe go get a drink or something. maybe i can get you to fall for me again." He winks at me. Was that a pun? I groan and he laughs. "I guess I can." "great you won't regret it dollface."

* * *

And I didn't regret it. I still remember him letting me wear his jacket that whole night. I love his jacket. The faint smell of mustard and pine is a scent I've grown to love. I glance at my arms. The past litters my wrist. All the scars a reminder of all the times I've failed. I smile sadly, a tear falling on to my wrist. Why did I have to love such an asshole? Why did he have to ask me to be his girlfriend? Why? Does he even love me anymore. Probably not. Who would. He has said that a lot in our many fights. I wish he would have stayed in anger counseling. But he insisted he didn't need it. He lied. He always lies. Just like tonight. The now cold food setting on the table proves that. He told me he would be home for supper, then we would watch a movie and cuddle. I should've never expected him to keep to his word. I grab my phone on the table, and stare at my wallpaper. It's a picture of me and Sans at the fair, at the top of the ferris wheel. We looked so happy. So in love. I should've known that wouldn't last. But I love him. Why? Why...? WHY?? I unlock my phone and open my contacts. I guess I'm going to call Papyrus then Grillby. Maybe he is there...? I dial Papyrus's number and it rings twice before his loud voice comes over the speaker. "WHAT IS IT HUMAN?" My scratchy voice speaks back. "hey papyrus have you seen Sans?" "I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT. HAS HE NOT RETURNED HOME YET??" "no he hasn't." "I DON'T SEE WHY YOU STAY WITH HIS PATHETIC ASS HUMAN. MY BROTHER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS. HAVE SOME STANDARDS!" "i know paps. i love his pathetic ass though." I chuckle dryly before I hear a certain baritone voice I've grown to love from behind me. Usually hearing his lovely gravelly, deep Brooklyn accent would bring a smile to my face, but this time it sent a chill down my spine. He spoke lowly," who ya calling pathetic, bitch." I freeze, dropping the phone with a very angry Papyrus screaming. When did he get here? Why now? Why did he have to hear that? Does the universe hate me? I turn around to meet his blazing red eye. Boy, was he pissed. I can smell the alcohol from here. He reeks of it. He must have been at Grillbys. " fuckin' respond when someone speaks to ya, dumbass." I'm so fucked. " I-I'm sorry Sans, I didn't mean it l-like that.." I slowly start to stand up. I have to get out of here. I can't take a fight with him again tonight. I'm still sore from our last one. Sans has other plans as he shoves me back onto the couch. He must have teleported in front of me. "what tha' fuck do you mean you didn't mean it. you're so goddamn stupid. don't say shit you can't back up. don't know why i stay with YOUR pathetic ass." He's yelling at this point. Is Papyrus still on the phone? Maybe he will hear and come help? No, Papyrus probably wouldn't. "Sans, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." I feel pathetic heh. "good." He looks around the room. "do you fucking know how to clean, dumb whore? fucking useless." He then slaps me so hard I see white. I grasp my now hot cheek. That's it. I'm tired. No more. "If I'm so fucking useless why stay with me? At least I don't stay out all night do fuck knows what while my partner sits at home waiting. At least I don't beat people I love. I'M NOT A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU SANS!" I thought I was brave. Did I think he would just let me scream at him. He was right. I am dumb. I notice this soon as his bony fingers wrap around my throat and slam me to the ground. On impact I gasp for air but fail as he squeezes tighter. "say that again. i fuckin' dare ya. i should kill ya right now. not like anyone would notice. you fucking disappointed your family so they don't give a shit. ya got no one else but me.", he growls out. He lets go of my throat and I breath frantically. About that time the front door slams open and Papyrus and Undyne rush in. Undyne has been my friend even before I met Sans. I'd even go as far as to say besties. I'm so glad she's here. Sans whips around and snarls at them, "get tha fuck out!" Undyne rushes to my aid and throws Sans's big figure of me, before you crouching to my eye level then speaking quietly," hey it's ok, we are here to help y/n." I just stare at here blankly. I can't seem to find a reaction. I notice Sans's smile widen again. "dumb bitch can't even talk." He then laughs. I stand shakily. Everyone's eyes are on me. All with different expressions. Undyne's is full of concern and anger. Papyrus's expression is nothing short of rage. He is clearly holding back as to not dust his brother. And Sans. His expression is full of confidence. Pride. Hatred. Anger. And disgust. All directed at me. I feel like I'm going to puke. I slowly put my hand to my throat and feel where the man I loved me hurt me. Tears roll down my cheeks. When did I start crying? I look at Sans. MY boyfriend. My lover. My forever. But he doesn't want me. The only person I have doesn't want me. Then I have.....no purpose? I just stare at Sans blankly. The tension in the air is thick as Papyrus then speaks," WELL HUMAN. HIT SANS BACK. DON'T JUST STAND THERE." Sans cocks a bone brow at me and smiles even wider. "yeah come on **sweetheart** _do your best_.", his voice is laced with venom. "no." Papyrus stares at me dumbfounded, so does undyne. "NO..?" "I won't hit him." Papyrus scoffs, then looks at Sans. "YOU ARE WORSE THAN SCUM. YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" He then summons a bone attack directed at Sans. My eyes widen. Sans has been drinking he can't use his magic. Just as Papyrus sends the wave of bones at Sans, I lunge in front of him. Like a human shield. And a human shield I was.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Papyrus stares in shock. Undyne shouts my name and grabs me before I hit the ground. 3 bones impaling me. Papyrus was as quick as he could be at recalling his attack. But it was to late. Sans just stands there. His eyes wide in shock, and disbelief. His sharp-toothed smile in a frown. I look down at my wounds. One bone in my leg. One in arm. One in my stomach. I wince in pain as Undyne shifts me to lay flat on the ground. She summons a spear and turns to Sans. Sans just stares at me, shock still on his typically cocky face. " Are you going to fucking say something," Undyne speaks lowly. Sans' expression then turns to rage. Why is he mad? I saved him. I helped him. He is my purpose. I did good? Why is he angry. No no no no no please. He stomps over to me, looking me in the eye before yanking the bone lodged in my arm out. Holding it over his shoulder. Undyne hurls a spear at him. "you stupid bitch. i don't need no wimp protecting me." I stare back into his socket. The pain not yet registering. I slowly move to grasp the bone in my stomach. Papyrus reaching to stop me, but it was to late. I rip it out of my flesh. A ear splitting scream erupts out my throat. Blood stains my hoodie. It doesn't seem to have hit anything fatal but damn does it hurt. i struggle to sit up then look at Sans. He watches me bewildered. "your fucking crazy" I tear up. "I love you, Sans." Everyone stares. Nobody says anything. Sans looks taken back. He looks... sad. Is he back? Is it over? Is the Red I love back.

to be continued maybe


End file.
